Grand pianos, including baby grand pianos, are beautiful instruments which should be kept in the best possible condition, for both functional and aesthetic reasons. Indeed, in some situations, grand pianos are valued as much for their appearance, as for their musical attributes.
To protect pianos, particularly the exposed wood surfaces, piano covers are often used. In the past, piano covers protecting grand pianos have been formed in one piece, covering both the closed lid and the rim. One-piece covers are adequate, until a piano is to be played or tuned. At this time, the cover must be removed to allow raising the lid, raising the fall board, and accessing the keyboard and music rack. The piano is vulnerable to damage when the cover is removed. The piano is most vulnerable to damage when people are nearby, yet is uncovered during this time.
What would be desirable and has not hitherto been provided is a piano cover adapted to protect a grand piano during use.